Different Directions
by Blonde Cecile
Summary: High school is over. Everything will change. Phoebe/Lila. One-shot. Rated M for sensuality.


**Title:** Different Directions

**Pairing:** Lila/Phoebe

**Rating:** M for sensuality

**Summary:** High school is over. Everything will change.

**Disclaimer:** HA! belongs to Craig Bartlett, I make no money from this.

**Author's Note:** I wrote this for my friend Marcos' birthday back in April and posted it on deviantART. I've finally decided to post it here as well. It's short enough to go in my Assorted Drabbles and Ficlets, but since it's a higher rating than all those, I decided to keep it seperated. Hope whoever is reading this enjoys it. Feedback is love!

* * *

"I used to watch you in P.E.," Lila confessed as she drew ballerinas in her notebook, squeezed in the margins beside her old class schedule. The setting sun poured in blindingly through the window, making the drawings hard to see.

Phoebe blushed, face still bent directly over her own notebook. "I always hated P.E."

"You looked ever-so nice in the uniform, though."

Phoebe rolled her eyes before glancing up, having to squint to see. Her skin was almost washed completely white in the brightness -- Lila was transfixed by it, watching as Phoebe gave up on squinting and just let her eyes fall shut. It was obvious she had something on her mind, but was having a hard time getting the words out. Lila didn't mind waiting until she did.

She set her pen down and closed her eyes as well. The warmth of the sun felt wonderful, and she could hear children playing ball in the street a block away.

"I'm afraid I'll be overcome with loneliness," Phoebe admitted. Lila still did not open her eyes. "I know Helga will only be a few hours away, and my parents will help pay my way back home for the holidays, but you... I'm afraid we'll lose touch."

When Lila reopened her eyes, she was surprised to find the room slightly darkened. The sun was far enough behind the buildings that they could look outside.

"I'm certain we won't lose touch. Text messages, e-mail, social sites... In fact, I think it would be quite difficult _not_ to keep in touch."

"It won't be the same," Phoebe worried, not paying attention when Lila stood up and made her way over to her. Lila took her hand and guided Phoebe out of her chair and across the room where the rays of light didn't stretch to. "I'm so used to knowing you're never far away, that I can call you anytime."

"You can still call me, silly."

"What I mean is, call you to propose a study date or... any other kind of date." Lila led her to the bed and encouraged Phoebe to sit down at its end. Phoebe was usually more optimistic than this, but when she did worry, she had a tendency to get carried away. Lila thought it was kind of cute, actually. "It's just..."

"Shhh," Lila hushed, laying a peck on Phoebe's lips. "We won't." Another peck. "I promise."

Then they kissed deeply, eyes shut against the encroaching darkness. Lila's hair got in the way and she pulled back, tucking it behind her ears.

Phoebe scooted further up the bed on her elbows and Lila crawled after her, grateful that Phoebe's parents wouldn't be back tonight. She removed Phoebe's glasses and set them on the bedside table, then kissed Phoebe's shoulder. Her kisses continued downward until the neckline of Phoebe's shirt prevented her from going further. They pulled off the shirt together, Phoebe tossed it aside somewhere, and Lila's lips made their way down Phoebe's sternum and the soft skin between her ribs, Lila's hair trailing a few inches behind, over the breasts. She skimmed her fingers lightly across Phoebe's torso.

Her stomach tightened under the touch, and Lila could see how strong Phoebe's abdominal muscles were. Lila tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Perhaps P.E. did you some good, after all."

They shared a smile, silently agreeing to live in the moment and put their worries aside. Their inevitable separation was not forgotten, of course, but for now, it could be kissed and coaxed to the back of their minds. For now, they would hold on to what they had, while they were fortunate enough to still have it.

* * *


End file.
